Diamond
Diamond & Pearl arc is a section of Pokémon Adventures manga. It is based off the games Diamond and Pearl. It is consisted of nine volumes. Chronologically, this arc takes place two to four years after the HeartGold & SoulSilver arc. Volumes Volume 30 In the first volume, a young trainer, Platinum, starts her journey which has a tradition for its member's coming of age to travel to the peak of Mt. Coronet to obtain materials to make their personal family crest. At the suggestion of the Berlitz's butler, Sebastian, her father hired two bodyguards to protect her on her journey. Professor Rowan provided her with three Pokédexes, three Pokétches, and the three Sinnoh starter Pokémon so that Platinum would share them with her bodyguards to assist him in his research. The volume contains 9 chapters, from "Stagestruck Starly" to "Ring Around the Roserade I". Volume 31 Diamond, Pearl and Platinum meet Cynthia, and, without knowing, help her free Rad Rickshaw. Platinum defeats Gardenia. The trio reach the base of Mt. Coronet, and are later attacked by Cyrus. Diamond meets the Luxio again, now Luxray, they helped at Route 203, and it helps him free his friends. Platinum learns about Contests. Platinum participates in her first Contest and wins a Normal Rank Cool Contest. The trio meet Fantina, who takes them to the Lost Tower to hide from Paka and Uji. It is revealed that the electricity stolen from Valley Windworks is to be used for the Galactic Bomb. Diamond, Pearl and Platinum meet two Unown, Grumpy and Flaky. They help the two Pokémon free their friends who had been trapped in the Solaceon Ruins. Volume 32 Paka and Uji catch up with Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. Platinum becomes attracted to gambling. Platinum defeats Maylene. Team Galactic tries to capture Platinum. Tru evolves into Torterra. Chimler evolves into Infernape. Prinplup evolves into Empoleon. Paka and Uji disappear along with their Pokémon. The trio meet Dr. Footstep. The trio end up in different parts of Lake Valor after being thrown there by an angry Hippowdon. Diamond and Platinum battle two scientists. The battle is resolved by a blinding light coming from the island in the middle of the lake. Volume 33 Platinum defeats Crasher Wake. The trio meet Cynthia again at the Pokémon Mansion. The trio meet Cynthia's grandmother and she tells them the legend of the three lakes of Sinnoh. Cyrus invades the Celestic Ruins. Platinum defeats Fantina. The trio encounter Platinum's father and Professor Rowan trapped inside a cube in the Canalave Gym. Volume 34 Platinum finds out Diamond and Pearl are not her real bodyguards. Professor Rowan and Platinum's father are released.The Galactic bomb is complete. Ponyta evolves into Rapidash. The trio split up to stop the Galactic bomb. Byron gives Diamond his Shieldon. Diamond starts, and finishes his training. Volume 35 Pearl catches Luxray and names it Rayler. Diamond catches a Lickilicky and names it Kit. Pearl finds out that there is only one Galactic bomb. Platinum is revealed to own a Lopunny. Platinum defeats Adventures. Volume 36 Platinum, Candice, and Maylene battle Jupiter at Lake Acuity. Diamond battles Mars at Lake Verity. Pearl battles Saturn at Lake Valor. The Galactic bomb is detonated over Lake Valor. The Lake guardians are captured by Team Galactic. Cyrus crafts one Red Chain. Volume 37 Platinum defeats Volkner. Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum enter the Team Galactic HQ. Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum regroup. Advanced level Grunt takes the trio's Pokédexes. The Lake guardians are freed. Cyrus summons Dialga and Palkia. The Sinnoh Gym Leaders destroy one of the Red Chains. Sird reappears. Volume 38 Sird explains her involvement in the events of the current and the previous chapter. Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum defeat Cyrus. A mysterious black hole appears over Spear Pillar. Tentacles emerge, taking Cyrus, Dialga, and Palkia with them into the hole. Platinum arrives at the Battle Zone and meets Looker. Buck ventures into the Stark Mountain and finds the Magma Stone. Category:Arc